The present invention relates to a security cover for a padlock locking a door, gate or the like to reduce the risk of burglars breaking into the padlock.
Padlocks are often used to secure the doors of trucks, garages, warehouses, and the like. Such padlocks are often broken into by burglars who either force them apart or simply cut through their shackles using bolt cutters. This can be done very quickly, and the goods inside a truck, for example, can quickly be stolen while the driver is away for a few minutes or his attention is elsewhere. Padlocks are also used to secure gates by locking adjacent ends of chains wrapped around bars of the gates or a gate and fence. The padlock in this case is also relatively open to tampering.